Of Friendships and More
by endance
Summary: Akane Nakamura doesn't like Misa Amane... and she also lies a lot. Onesided OFC/Misa


**Disclaimer: i have nothing to do with death note! does not belong to me im just a lonely teenage girl**

* * *

Akane Nakamura is very popular at her school.

The Nakamura Family are the owners of the a very successful and well known company in Japan. She had grown up in luxury and money, but she was also quite lonely. Of course, she never complained about being alone. In fact, as she grows up, she thanks her parents secretly for allowing her to get used to it.

When she first went to school, she decided that she did not like it. She very quickly grew tired of the kids and she wondered why some of them started crying whenever the scraped their knee or got hurt even a little bit. Her parents hated crying, as they believed that it was a sign of weakness. Akane had to agree with them, it seemed like such a stupid and foolish thing.

The teachers were worse, if that was possible. She HATED whenever people would order her around. Although she would make an exception for her parents and some of her housekeepers, she had no tolerance for the teachers and was quick to let them know of that.

Her parents had always told her that her eyes looked cold, swift, unforgiving and she used it to her advantage. After she had let one teacher know what she had thought of him, rumors of her quickly circulated between the students and they had decided that she should not be trifled with, that she was a 'demon'. While they stopped calling her that in front of her face after she taught them a lesson on manners, they still did it in when they thought that she wouldn't hear.

She only smiled and went on her merry way.

* * *

Akane Nakamura knows that she has a terrible personality.

She's bossy, snobby, selfish, arrogant and overall a very bad person (morally).

She knows that everyone in her class hates her. 95% of the school dislike her and the remaining 5% have not met her yet.

However, for all her flaws, there is one trait about her that is obvious.

She is never wrong.

She is always right.

People think badly of her because of it, because of how she rubs it in their unintelligent mindless faces, but she doesn't care. Why would she? They were inferior to her, and why would anyone care about the opinion of people who do not matter? She decides that other people were quite weird and not worth her time. She doesn't care and, like always, as she listens to another person calling her a demon, thinking that she does not hear them, she smirks.

* * *

She massages her temples as she hears a couple of of students talking about this 'Kira' person loudly, sitting at the desk next to hers and swiftly turns her head and glares at them.

Of course, people were still scared of her and how 'demonic' she is. The rumors surrounding her when she was only six years old had stayed with her through middle school and high school. Although the students were still very scared of her and weren't denying it, the teachers refused to let a sixteen year old control and terrify them. After all, what could a young high school girl do anyway?

The person talking loudly stops for a second and turns his head as he feels eyes on the back of it, he looks ready to tell off whoever is staring at him but quickly blanches when he had realizes that it was the school's resident sociopath, and she looks quite ready to kill him if he so much as speaks a word to her.

The guy rapidly tells his friend that he doesn't want to talk anymore about 'Kira' and starts to take his textbooks and writing utensils out of his school bag. His friend, confused, does not understand but then he looks at her and pales a little as well. As the school bell rings, signaling the start of the period, he looks ready to ignore her, but not before he quickly shoots her a glance, curls his lips in disgust and murmurs, "Demon."

She shakes with quiet laughter as the teacher comes in and instead of paying attention to the useless lesson, it's not like any of the teachers would actually dare to try to give her a bad grade, she starts planning on how to ruin his life. He has a girlfriend, doesn't he?

* * *

The first time she bumps Misa Amane, she decides that the girl is nothing.

They walk into each other on the sidewalk and she narrows her eyes at the girl in front of her. She thinks that the blonde looks familiar but has no time to think about it since she had apologetically smiled at her, quickly said "Sorry!" and left.

* * *

The second time she meets Misa Amane was in a café, and she decides that the girl is nothing but a blonde bimbo

"Oh, hey! You're the girl Misa bumped into last week, aren't you?"

She looks up and raises her eyebrow, half-surprised that the girl still remembers her, and half-annoyed at the third person speech.

"Oh, Misa isn't a stalker or anything, don't worry!" The blonde quickly explains, and sits down on the booth in front of her.

She grits her teeth none too discreetly. She had only wanted to drink her coffee alone and read her book. Why do people think that it's good to be loud and annoying?

"Misa only recognizes you because of your red hair! It's very unique!" A lot of her sentences ended in exclamation marks.

But, she supposes that her red hair is not easy to forget.

She only hopes that the girl would stop talking in third person soon.

* * *

The third time she walks with Misa Amane, she realizes that the bimbo is actually a model.

"You look familiar."

Amane looks surprised at the sudden change in topic, since they -or rather she- had just been talking about how cute bunnies were, but quickly recovers and smiles charmingly at her.

"Oh yes! Misa is an up-and-coming model, so you might have seen her on TV or the cover of some magazines."

Hm. She's not surprised. The girl is very beautiful.

What?

She quickly blushes -she doesn't blush!- once she realizes what she had thought about the dense blonde.

She says something about how cute bunnies are to make Amane talk again and tries to forget about how attractive she is.

It doesn't work.

* * *

The fourth time she talks with Misa Amane, she realizes that the model is very stubborn

"I don't need your number or your address," she calmly states to the idiotic woman in front of her, "we are not going to be talking again."

The slightly hurt look on the blonde's face almost swayed the redhead, but she held her ground and swore to herself that she was not going to be affected by it. She was not, by nature, a kind or compassionate person, and not even the cutest girl on earth was going to make her change herself. She glared at her, as if to make sure that yes, she still has her unique bitchy personality.

"Misa won't make you give her your number, Akane-chan!" Akane's eyes twitched slightly at the honorific, no one had ever added -chan to her name. She doesn't like it. "If you ever need to talk with Misa, you can just call her."

She quickly weighs the pros and the cons, and decides to keep the girl's number. After all, she can just act nice now and throw away the model's number later, right?

She does not understand why she feels butterflies in her belly when the beautiful blonde smiles at her.

...

...

She keeps Misa's number.

* * *

The fifth time she goes out with Misa, it's with two other guys chained together.

She was quite (very) pissed off and was quietly seething in anger as she arrived to the spot they had promised to meet a bit early. She had called the airhead's number a week after they had met, and when the older woman had not answered her thirteenth call, she decided to take matters into her own hands and visit her house. She thought it was okay since the blonde had told her to visit or call whenever, and although she would never admit it, she was a bit concerned for Misa.

She had expected to find the blonde at her house, not answering her calls because she's stupid and that's what stupid people do, or maybe she was working.

She had not expected to find the house empty. After asking Misa's friends, they had apparently not seen the girl for a couple of days.

Akane panicked, and without thinking at all, reported her as a missing person. She was very frustrated and angry after she found out that the police were not doing anything, but she calmed down _a bit_ after the chief, Mr. Yagami, had explained to her that Misa was in the custody of the police for confidential reasons. That did not, however, stop her from being irritated at the girl herself for not telling her and saving Akane all the worry.

So, yes. She was probably going to be less than civilized to Misa when she sees her, but she doubted she could hold a grudge at the girl for long. Besides, she was less than civilized to everyone she meets so hopefully the model wouldn't take it to heart.

"Akane-chan!"

Ah, there she is, the moronic-

...?

Misa was walking towards her and holding hands with a prissy pretty boy who was chained(?) to the weirdest looking person she has ever seen in her entire life.

She doubts that he's wearing socks underneath his horrible shoes.

"Akane-chan, Misa missed you!" Misa lets go of the brunet's hand _—_ she ignores the slight relief she feels _—_ and hugs Akane tightly. The redhead's brain shut down for half a second and awkwardly hugged the blonde back. After letting go of the woman, she looks over and analyzes the two men she had brought with her

Opposites.

That is the word that she would use to describe the two people Misa had brought with her.

And if she added the girl herself into the mix? They would be the strangest trio ever known to man, possibly.

"I'm Nakamura Akane." She doesn't add a 'nice to meet you'.

She believes the name "Yagami Light", but "Hideki Ryuga"? Really? She could feel her (already bad) view of him drop even lower. Did he just think "Hm. People will probably believe me if I tell them that I have the same name as a popular singer.". (actor? director? She doesn't really care).

"... Are you dating Light?" She asked after a short silence fell on the group.

"Oh, yes! Misa and Light have only been dating for a little while, but we're in love." Misa grinned brightly at her.

Love?

But...

Oh.

"Hm." She didn't comment on it. Although, she was kind of uncomfortable with Ryuga's eyes just staring at her. Ugh, creepy. "So, Misa, let's go." She tugged at the model's hand, with the intention of the leaving Yagami and Ryuga alone. They're two grown men, it's not like they'll feel heartbroken.

"Umm..." Misa's eyes quickly looked between her and the two assholes -no, she wasn't jealous- and she could feel herself getting a little pale at the thought that Misa might chose them over her.

"I'm so sorry, Akane-chan... but I was only allowed to come here because it was on the way."

She barely registered the second half of the sentence and her eyes widened.

Why? Why did Misa choose the shitty people she just met (granted she met her a month before them) instead of her? They were supposed to be friends! Didn't friends spend time together? Did... she maybe miss the memo? Did Misa not consider Akane her friend anymore?

She thought that maybe... maybe she could have a friend...

"I see." She lowered her bangs as to try to cover her teary eyes. God, why was she crying at something as stupid as this?! She doesn't care! Nobody had wanted to be her friend before and it didn't matter to her. Why... did it matter now?

"Akane-chan, I-"

"I don't care." She said harshly to Misa. After all, if the blonde doesn't care enough to spend time with her after two weeks of her trying to contact Misa and being concerned and caring and hoping that Misa would be okay...

She is disappointed at herself for letting it affect her this much.

"I'll call you." Maybe, she thinks to herself.

"You... can't." And as the model explains to her why, she could feel her mouth dry.

Is Misa trying to tell her something? Is this how people tell their 'friends' that they wouldn't like to continue the friendship? She doesn't understand... What did she do wrong? Her personality _is_ shit but it didn't seem to bother Misa before so why did everything change now?

"Well... I suppose I'll be out of your way, then." She hold on to her shoulder bag and desperately hopes that nobody notices her shaking hands.

"Misa's... I'm really sorry, Akane. Please don't be sad..."

She could feel her mouth twitching.

"Don't use pronouns, Misa. They don't fit you."

She could practically feel the sparkles radiating off of Misa, the gloominess from before is gone like it never existed and her lips curve into a tiny, but rare smile when she hears the energetic "Will do, Akane-chan!" and she likes the honorific for once.

Maybe things are going to be okay.

Maybe she won't lose her friend.

 _she has no idea how wrong she is._

* * *

 **tbh this is just a little boring plot bunny that was in my head for a while.**

 **i know that a lot of people don't like misa for reasons (mainly for 'getting in the way' of l and light and some good old-fashioned misogyny) but she's such an awesome character and i HATE how ohba only used her as a plot device and didnt give her any character development aside from the fact that basically everything about her in the anime depends on light. (all female characters are treated this way in this anime and ohba is STUPID)**

 **and most OCs on this site are female, straight and paired with a guy... why,, do u do this**

 **so yeah akane is demisexual and pretty much looks like a female version of akashi seijuuro without weird eyes... actually a lot of her is based on akashi (only shes not fcking insane) hes a pretty cool character so... although i only based the looks and rudeness off of him idk**

 **i probably wont continue this because school started (UGH) and im already stressed out a lot im just doing this because i cant focus on my homework**


End file.
